


Equivalent Exchange

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Like Asra wants to get it w the apprentice, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, basically devil forces them to fuck, but not like this, spoilers for Asra's route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Devil finally has what he wants. A way that Asra can repay for the body he had stolen for the Apprentice.





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy you heathens ;) Also the Apprentice has female equipment and she/her pronouns in this one. 
> 
> Note: Don't like, don't read, and then move on. Also Nyx because I like neutral names (Name from Nix Hydra, creators)  
> Don't be an asshole if this isn't your thing :v tags exist for a reason

Asra could feel his heart lurch in his chest when they found themselves in the devil's realm. His parents had been released, Salim and Aisha returned to the masquerade and city. He knew they'd be worried, but they could manage themselves. What he was worried about right now is how to manage himself and Nyx. The Devil was staring at the two of them as you would a pest, ready to eradicate the nuisance. Asra had been fortunate enough to have gotten Nyx her body back by tempting Lucio onto the pond's icy waters, and returning the physical form to his partner. However, they didn't return to the palace gardens as they were supposed to. Instead they were now faced with two sets of horns and a pair of red, disgruntled eyes looking down at them. 

"A pity, really. And here I thought you were a smarter mage than that, Asra."

"What do you mean?" Asra glared at the Devil, though it did little to phase the entity. 

"As Lucio chased you, I realized you hadn't paid your dues. You stole the body given to your 'sweet', but that was at Lucio's expense. I'd like to think you better than that, Asra. You don't seem the thieving type." 

"Considering all that you've done, I think I don't owe you anything." 

The Devil's smirk turned downwards, not pleased by the bold response spat by the magician. Asra at this point moved himself in front of the apprentice, fearing the Arcana may take her body back. He tried to see if he could form a barrier, but it seemed the Devil had dampened any magical abilities from being used.  _Damn,_ Asra thought to himself, unable to even gather a shield. He saw the chains then beginning to bind his ankles, causing Asra to panic when he saw the same happening with Nyx. 

"I find it amusing you think I wouldn't prepare for that. I don't plan to harm you or take your love's body back. In fact, it is rather important for what I need from both of you. So don't continue to struggle or use magic, I find it a tiresome waste for all parties involved," The Devil spoke.

The squeeze from the iron serpents around his calves gave Asra enough warning, comply or be bound were their two options. Fighting would be rather difficult with the Devil now having their legs entangled in the chains, as the Arcana would be able to send Asra flat on his ass before he'd be able to charge anything damaging. He could feel his chest heaving, worried about what deal the devil would want from them. He had many times remembered the warnings given by the Arcana mage, the fox warning the Devil's deals come at a high cost. Usually both in emotion and physical merit. Now at the Devil's mercy, his options were limited, but it still made his stomach sick to be stuck here. Especially when the Apprentice could become entangled in this, having to be apart of the deal herself. 

"Just don't hurt Nyx, please," Asra begged.

He could hear his voice break, making him appear even more desperate than he felt. The Arcana studied him with almost amusement, his eyes alight with joy.  _He's enjoying this,_ Asra thought to himself. The Devil made his way over to Nyx, hooves clicking against the tile floors. The silence was deafening after each calculated step, and the magician's legs instinctively started moving back, one arm outstretched in front of the apprentice to protect her, though it would do little to help in the situation they were in. 

"I have no intention of harming either of you." 

As much as Asra knew the Devil couldn't lie, it did little to ease his nerves. Taking a body from such a powerful figure would have serious consequences, and come with a high tax.

"Then what exactly is your intention?" The magician called out, Nix putting one arm on her lover's shoulder in reassurance. 

"For you to repay your debts. It will be harmless, in fact I think you'll find the plan  _quite pleasurable,_ Asra. Something small both of you can make for me. Something _so_ small and insignificant it can easily fit in my arms." 

The Devil held his arms up as you would when cradling something with your hands full, toothy grin spreading over his face. 

"I think it a fair price," The goat continued, "You create me a new life." 

Asra's brows furrowed in confusion, not fully understanding what he meant. "There's no magic I have that can do that." 

The Arcana laughed heartily, "No, no, Asra. I suggest you look to more traditional methods." 

It then hit the magician what the Devil was implying as crimson eyes glanced over to Nyx.

_He wants us to make him a child._

His head screamed no, but he'd be lying if his body wasn't excited at the idea. He knew however that the Devil would do nothing good with the baby, perhaps using it as a hostage so the duo wouldn't seal the Devil off. It made him sick to imagine having to do something that intimate so early in their reforming relationship. He knew they used to be at that point when she had her memories, but to push Nyx like this as well as himself felt wrong. And it felt even worse to leave their firstborn in the care of such a villainous arcana. 

_What would he do to them? What would they grow up to be? Would they know about me and Nyx? Or would the Devil turn them against us, where they'd hate us?_

Asra protested, frantic, "You can't possibly be considering-"

"-You owe me a body, Asra. And I'm sure you'll refuse to give me the one Nyx is returning. If that's the case, then you can simply make me one. Besides," The Devil's smirk widened, "I'm sure a child between such gifted mages would be a great return for me. I'll give you two time to discuss your options, though I believe there is little to discuss." 

The Devil snapped his fingers and the room shifted, Asra and Nyx now in what seemed to be their shop. Asra could tell they were within the Devil's realm by the unease and invisible chains around his ankles. They seemed to have loosened to allow him to walk, but he could still feel the weight when he held Nyx in an embrace. The magician felt like crying, unsure whether or not it was a cruel trick. But he knew there was no way out, either they make a baby to give to the Devil or have Nyx's body ripped back. It was so disgustingly fitting for the goat to find something so vile to make as a deal, but there was nothing they could do.

Nyx spoke softly, "You know we can try to fight him."

Asra shook his head, "Nyx, no, I won't risk losing you. We're in the Devil's realm and we're out of options. But I really don't want to force you if you're not ready." 

The apprentice laughed, "Asra I was hoping we could sometime soon, after all this passed. When you and I were both ready. I just wish the circumstances were better."

Asra nodded, humming in agreement. He soothingly rubbing his hands though her hair, Nyx's face pressed into his chest and wrapped in his arms. The mage felt like he could stay this way forever, and they probably could have for longer. The Devil was patient, and considering they were in his realm time passed differently, so there was no need for him to rush them. But they knew the faster they got it over with, the faster they could forget all this happened and go home.

Nyx pulled herself away from his chest, kissing Asra. He happily returned the affection, feeling as Nyx's hands roamed over his chest and under his scarf and shirt. Asra allowed her to push off his jacket and many top layers,   as he started to nip on her bottom lip and placed his hands on her neck. Asra nearly jumped when he felt the Apprentice put her hand on his bulge, rubbing and grabbing it. He whined into their kiss, now starting to tug at Nyx's shirt to get it off. She broke from the kiss panting, now both of them shirtless. 

Asra lowered his head to start nipping at his lover's neck, as she moaned low in her chest. Asra remembered their late nights when they used to hold each other, how Nyx would be completely covered in hickey and bruises. He was an affectionate lover, but possessive and liked to leave marks so she knew  _exactly_ who she belonged to. Practiced motions he hadn't done in over three years came back to him, running his hands over Nyx's sides slowly and gliding down to either side of her hips.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! It really helps me keep going and writing.
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter


End file.
